Conversation
by Nemencia
Summary: Natsu and Juvia talking to each other from childhood to adulthood. It's very cute and I can't really resume this story, you'll need to check it out!


Hey Juvia!'

' Natsu…'

' Why are you crying? Did you get hurt?'

' I lost my doll…'

' Don't cry! I'll find it for you!'

' …'

' Sorry I didn't found it Juvia… But look I got you a flower!'

' Thank you Natsu…It is very pretty.'

' Can you smile now? I don't like it when you're sad.'

' Yes I can.'

' Yes! Come and play with me Juvia!'

* * *

' Hey Natsu! Look at that!'

' What is it Juvia?'

' It's a ring silly!'

' Yeah and? Can I eat it?'

' No! It's for lovers!'

' I don't understand.'

' Well look, I have two of them! Mine is red, your favorite color and yours is blue, my favorite color. When we'll grow old like our parents, we'll have to give each other those rings!'

' But we are not lovers!'

' Yes we are!'

' W-What did you do?'

' I kissed you! Just like mom and dad!'

' W-Why?'

'Because we are lovers! You don't want to be my lover?'

' Y-Yes of course I want! What do I have to do?'

' Well… Bring me flowers every time and give me that ring one day!'

' Ok! You can count on me Juvia!'

' You promise you'll never forget?'

' I will never forget! And you?'

' Of course not! Lovers never forget such things silly!'

' D-Don't kiss me!'

' You are my prince Natsu!'

* * *

' Hey Natsu.'

' Hum? Oh Juvia, what's up?'

' What's up with you for skipping class?'

' Ugh, I don't feel like it. That's all. Besides, Polyussica's class is pretty boring.'

' Don't say that, it's not an excuse. '

' And what are you doing here? You're not in class too.'

' Yeah well I had to keep an eye on my stupid friend.'

' No way! For the first time in your life you're skipping class?! Now I can rest in peace.'

' Get lost flame brain.'

' No seriously, you never skipped class. You really did it for me?'

' Yeah, is it really that surprising? I mean, I do many stupid things for you, or I prefer to say, because of you.'

' You're so mean to me and yet we have been friends since childhood. Another mystery.'

' …'

' Kidding. But I can't let you skip class. Come on, if we run, we can just have a report for arriving late.'

' Ok, let's go… What are you doing?'

' Look, I found a flower, here.'

' Uh.. Thanks I guess. Oh and Natsu?'

' Yeah?'

' I didn't skip class. She forced me to come after you so I'll bring you to class.'

' Witch.'

' But you love me.'

' And you love me too.'

* * *

' Seriously Juvia?'

' You are my friend right? You can do this for me!'

' No I can't. It's useless and stupid. Another girl thing.'

' Hey! Don't patronize me!'

' Ouch! Why did you punch me?!'

' Because you made fun of me!'

' You asked me to talk to Gray to see if he likes you! What kind of creepy thing is that?'

'It's not creepy you pervert!'

' Just because I saw you once naked don't count! And after that, your mother, my father, Gadjeel, Erza and Lucy beat the hell out of me!'

' You deserved it! Anyway, please, I know the two of you are friends and you share French class, English class and History class together. Oh and you are in the same basketball team as Gray.'

' You stalked him? Oh my god Juvia! It's so creepy! I will call you the Creep from now on be sure of that.'

' Natsu…'

' No. Do that yourself, you don't need me, you're in high school for fuck's sake. Do you also need my help to cross the road?'

' … Please… I really like him.'

' You talked to him just once. You can't say you like him. You like how he looks. Superficial. Never thought you were that kind of girl.'

' You really know how to piss me off! Fine, if it's not you, I'll do it myself by giving him a love letter.'

' Love letter? Terrible idea, he's not comfortable with those things.'

' See! You can help me! C'mon Natsu!'

' … Why?'

' I already told you, I really like him. I have had a crush on him since the last time we talked.'

' No I mean… Why him? For all the boys of the school, why him? He's cold, he's a true pervert, he's a fucking stripper!'

' Well, when I saw him for the first time, it was raining and I have had forgot my umbrella and then suddenly he had approached me, giving me his umbrella and suddenly the rain stopped and the sun popped out. Like a fairy tale.'

' …'

' What's that sad look? Natsu are you ok? Did I say-'

' Fine, I'll help you. I'll send you a message when I know. Now get lost, you Creep.'

' Thank you Natsu! You really are my best friend!'

' Don't hug me like that! Your big breast is smothering me!'

' You pervert! Wait, is it a flower I see in your back?'

' Yeah, you can keep it.'

' Thanks! You really love to give me flowers, don't you?'

' Sure…'

* * *

' Oh Natsu! The date was amazing! He brought me to that coffee bar I always wanted to try, and he was so nice and funny and we talked so much. I got nervous from time to time, but he thought it was cute and it made me blush. He is the prince I always wanted.'

' Happy for you.'

' Where are you going? I thought you wanted to go to the arcade?'

' I have to help Lucy with something. Later.'

' Yeah… Later…'

* * *

' Natsu?'

' Hum…'

' Did I do something?'

' Why?'

' You've been avoiding me since the last time I talked to you about my date with Gray and you never respond to my messages. You even changed places to stand next to Lucy in our only same class. What did I do?'

' Nothing.'

' But, it's been three whole months. Even Gray doesn't know what's on your mind I need to-'

' Do you remember our childhood Juvia?'

' Why do you ask?'

' Just respond to me.'

' I have some memories yes.'

' Do you remember when you rushed to me one day?'

' I rushed to you many times.'

' You don't remember a special day? You declared something to me?'

' … No. Sorry. Why? What did I-'

' Looks like it's you who forgot about it.'

' Huh? Wait, what do you mean?'

' Nothing, oh look, Gray is here, he's waiting for you.'

' Wait Natsu I really need you to tell me what's going on.'

' Nothing, really. If you want I can return next to you in class. It was just because I helped Lucy to ask out her fresh new boyfriend, apparently I'm very good at these things.'

' Y-Yeah sure.'

' Don't forget to tell Gray to give you flowers, well I hope you still like flowers Juv'!'

' Yes…'

' Then see you in class next week! Say hi to Gray for me.'

* * *

' Hey Natsu!'

' Yo Juvia, what's up?'

' Nothing, I am waiting for Gray to finish his last class. And you?'

' I wait for Gray too, he asked me out on a date.'

' …'

' Oh come on Juvia! You need to laugh!'

' Don't you dare pinch my cheeks! And get your hands away from my boyfriend! Now I have my eyes on you, I can't believe I can't even trust my best friend!'

' What can I say, he's very good looking!'

' Eww, stop it!'

' Afraid that I'll stole him from you Juv'?'

' Yes! You are so handsome and as hot as the fire! I can't stand you. I shall broke up with him and let you go out with him instead oh your majesty.'

' What a Dramaqueen! Wait, are you mocking me?'

' Nooooo. Of course no.'

' I'll make you pay.'

' O-Oh n-no! Stop it Natsu! I am… I am very touchy you know that! Hahaha! S-Stop! Hahaha.'

' Say that I am the best and the hottest men in town, and that I am better than Gray. Oh and that you love me.'

' N-No way hahaha! S-Stop! I can't breathe! Hahahaha NATSU!'

' Say it.'

' You… You are the… hahahaha…. Best and hottest hahahaha men in town, better than… Hahahahaha…. Better than Gray!'

' Aaaaaand?'

' I… hahaha… I LOVE YOU!'

' …'

' Geez! You're such a pain in the ass! Why am I still friend with you… Natsu? Are you ok?'

' Hum? Oh yeah yeah! Sorry, I was looking at you all messy hair.'

' Oh my god, you ruined my hair?!'

' Wait, I can fix it.'

' …'

'…'

' What the… A hair pin?'

' Yep!'

' Why do you have a hair pin with you?'

' I always have girl things in case you need something.'

' And you keep telling me I am creepy…'

' No I'm kidding, it's just a gift. I saw it last time so I bought it, I thought you might like it. Do you like it?'

' Of course, I always love what you give to me! And it's shaped as a beautiful flower, I love flowers.'

' I know'

* * *

' Is everything great with Gray?'

' Why do you ask?'

' Well, maybe because he came to me, very angry by the way, asking me what's up with you?'

' He really did that?'

' Yeah, so want to talk about it?'

' No.'

' …'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

' Fine. Well… I know it's been 5 months that I'm her girlfriend but… Now, I am not sure of my feeling.'

' Seriously?'

' What's with that jump? And yeah, I mean, he is very sweet and all but.. I just feel like… I don't know.'

' So… I guess you told him that?'

' No. I kept avoiding him, and telling him I couldn't go to our dates.'

' Whoa… That's surprising.'

' Why?'

' Well the two of you are like the lover goal. I thought you'll invite me to your wedding and that you'll have thirty babies.'

' Such a ditz.'

' No sorry but it's still surprising.'

' I don't know what to do…'

' Just tell him. Go on one last date with him, kiss him and if you feel nothing then you know it's time to close that chapter.'

' Yeah… I'll tell you.'

* * *

' Here, here Juvia. I am here.'

' I- I did it. B-But now I feel heartbroken. Why?'

' I don't know Juvia.'

' Of course you know!'

' Why would I know?'

' Because you keep telling me that you know everything about love!'

' Seriously?'

' Sorry…Just… He was so angry.'

' His pride got hurt because you dumped him. Don't be overwhelmed by that.'

' What will I do?'

' Keep living your life Juvia. Are you stupid? You still have amazing friends. You still have me Juvia! Don't start talking shit about your life just because you don't have a boyfriend anymore.'

' Yes you're right. Natsu?'

' Yeah?'

' Thanks.'

' No problem Juv'.'

' No I mean, thanks for everything. Since we are child, you always looked after me and stand by my side. Thanks for caring. Even if these past months I kept talking about Gray and me.'  
'Don't thank me. That's because I love you and I care for every person I love.'

' Y-You love me?'

' Like every friends of yours, yes. I mean I'm your best friend.'

' Oh yes.. Right'

* * *

' Natsu I have a serious question.'

' Spill.'

' Why you don't have a girlfriend?'

' That's your serious question? I thought you wanted my help for something that matters.'

' It is serious! Why don't you have a girlfriend?'

' Maybe because I am not good-looking enough? Or smart enough? Or maybe I just don't want one?'

' Excuse me? You are handsome, you are damn hot, you have a pretty smile and beautiful eyes. Ok you have pink-'

' Salmon.'

' Salmon hair but for God's sake Natsu! You have everything to get a girlfriend and please, you are smart, you are just too lazy.'

' You mean it?'

' Of course I mean it! I care for you and I kept asked myself why you don't have a girlfriend.'

' Well… I don't want one. I'm still waiting for someone.'

' Who's that stupid girl? Let me say to her some words?'

' Well, I know you have mirrors into your room so you can try.'

' What…?'

' Nothing. Oh check Juvia! Let's go watch a movie!'

* * *

' N-Natsu.'

' Hum? Whoa whoa whoa, are you blushing?'

' Screw you, do you remember when you asked me if I could recall a specific moment from childhood?'

' … No.'

' You are such a bad liar.'

' Yeah anyway. What about it?'

' What was that about? I even remember you telling me that it's me who forgot it.'

' It was nothing, even I can't remember right now.'

' Liar.'

' Let's change the subject would you?'

' Why?'

' Because I don't want our friendship to end.'

' Oh…'

' Juvia? You really don't remember it by now?'

' Yes, I don't.'

' You're such a bad liar too…'

* * *

' Juvia. Are you serious?'

' …'

' I asked you if you were serious.'

' Yes.'

' You do know what this ring is supposed to say?'

' Damn Natsu if you don't then just say it and I'll bring it back and never talk about it again to save our friendship.'

' Don't. Here.'

' That's mine… So all this time Natsu…'

' I always gave you flowers because you said that you wanted me to give you. I always watched your back because that's what you wanted me to do. And I never forgot but yet you forgot it, you the one that had told me you'll never forget it because we are lovers. I guess we were cursed right? And every night I looked at that blue ring and I smiled at it, softly kissing it, wishing that one day, you'll love me.'

' Natsu…'

' And then Gray came in the picture and you fall in love with him. I tried to convince you he wasn't for you but when you were so determined. And then I wished so hard that he would tell me he wasn't interested but of course he had to be interested in you that damn prick. However, I wanted to see you happy so I told him to bring you to that coffee you once talked about to make you believe it was fate and that he was made for you.'

' Oh Natsu I-'

' After that… You told me he was your prince. And I know it's very stupid but you told me that I was YOUR prince. I was so angry at the moment I left you. My heart was bleeding, I even dated Lisanna but it didn't work because she knew that I loved you. My whole family knew it and tried to convince me to get rid of you but I couldn't. So when I saw you were hurt my my behavior, I just… Well… As long as you were happy, I could have done anything. Those three months without you were hell. After all of that, I forced you to tell me that you love me and when you said it, I just… My heart jumped. Stupid isn't?'

' No because you want to know something more stupid?'

' Spill…'

' I wasn't really asking you know? Anyway. In primary school I had a crush on you but you seemed to have had forgot our promise so I forced myself to forget it and just be your best friend.'

' ARE YOU-'

' And then I completely forgot it because I always cried once home. My brain made our sweet little promise into a tragic thing so I couldn't remember it. And it finished to vanish from my memory. I'm really sorry.'

' Seriously Juvia… Well, this is kind of funny then.'

' More than that, you remember when I told you that I didn't felt something for Gray anymore?'

' Yeah… Wait. You mean…'

' Yes. It was because I really started to think about you these past two months. I was so scared when you didn't spoke to me during 3 whole months unless it was important. Then I considered all your gifts, your so soft behavior towards me… Then my heart got warmed up not by Gray but by you. It grew into something bigger. Not love but I really got attracted by you. Maybe you didn't noticed but my voice was always shaking with you.'

' I-I noticed but never wanted to talk about it because...'

' Yeah I know. We both didn't wanted to ruin our friendship.'

' So now… What are we?'

' Well I don't know.'

' What about I take you to that new coffee bar?'

' Natsu Dragneel are you asking me to go out with you?'

' Juvia Lockser, I am asking you on a date with me.'

* * *

' I can't believe it.'

' Yeah, well my dear it's real.'

' Did you call me your dear'

' You are my dear. You are my dearest wife.'

' And you are my handsome husband.'

* * *

**Het there! Another Navia because this is my ultimate ship but I'm working on Tongue chapter 4 and other things you would never imagine hahaha! For the form and the main idea I got inspired by ' She saw the light ' written by Hopelessly Romantic ( I recommend her ). I hope you will all enjoy this new story! Don't hesitate to review or favorite! I really, really enjoy when I see that my stories are appreciated. See ya!**


End file.
